One barrier to the broad adoption of rapid DNA-based human identification is the consumable cost. A low-cost cartridge using small amounts of reagents would reduce this barrier. Previous approaches have focused on automation and manufacturing process improvement to reduce the cost to make a given cartridge.
Versions of systems including sample cartridges and fluidic systems for sample extraction and analysis are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,616 (Jovanovich et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,839 (Jovanovich et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,185 (Jovanovich et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,961 (Jovanovich et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,926 (Mathies et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,799,553 (Mathies et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 8,173,417 (Tan et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 8,206,974 (Tan et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 8,394,642 (Jovanovich et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 8,425,861 (Selden et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 8,431,340 (Jovanovich et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,036 (Selden et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,858,770 (Tan et al.); US patent applications 2009/0178934 (Jarvius); 2009/0253181; 2011/0039303 (Jovanovich et al.); 2011/0126911 (Kobrin et al.); 2011/0220502 (Selden et al.); 2012/0181460 (Eberhart et al.); 2013/0139895 (Vangbo) and 2013/0115607 (Nielsen et al.); and International Patent Application WO/US2013/130910.